Cell phone service providers have taken numerous measures to reduce the number of dropped calls for their customers. For example, they have attempted to install more cell towers (base stations) to expand their wireless network coverage, and have increased the capacity of the individual base stations in a variety of ways. Despite these efforts, dropped calls are still one of the most commonly reported complaints for wireless service providers.
In a recent effort to reduce dropped calls, wireless service providers have requested cell phone manufacturers to deliver cell phones in accordance with total radiated power requirements. To comply with these requirements, cells phones should transmit power over the antenna at a relatively constant power (i.e., with a limited power variation). Because the transmitted power relates to the effective communication range for the cell phone, a relatively constant transmission power helps to ensure that cell phones can communicate with base stations up to at least some minimal range.
Although wireless service providers have requested manufacturers to deliver phones that meet total radiated power requirements, adequate solutions have been unavailable until now.